A Change of Plans
by Aimee3
Summary: After so much stress, Hermione snaps. It's my first story so be gentle!
1. Default Chapter Title

sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. When I wrote this I was really peeved.This is my first fanfic so please review! I don't care if you flame or not, i just wanna know what you think. 

How much pressure do you think a person could take? She already has to get the top grades in her class or she'll become a disgrace to her father. And if he ever heard of the trouble She got into with Harry and Ron, she'd never hear the end of it. And also with having to try to live up to her sister's legacy of being the perfect student, valivictorian, involved in all the school events, andstill able to be the most popular girl in school with the best boyfriend and the best everything, she just couldn't take it. Hermione was on the verge of snapping. 

and that's what happened that one Saturday morning when she did something that caused her everything she had worked so hard for and landing her a month's detention. Of course it wasn't completely her fault, but nobody would listen. So of course Hermione was upset about it. But what hurt her the most was the way her father reacted. he could have just said he was disowning her, and she still wouldn't have felt as miserable as she did then. But never mind that. That all didn't matter now, because she was going to get back at them. In a way they would have never imagined. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know Hermione's Parents are dentists. But dentist  
can be strick. MY parents are doctors and they're strick.Sorry this took so long to get up. I had it done, it'sjust everytime I would try to post it, it wouldn't work.  
  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun in her eyes, early that   
morning. She groaned as she slowly opened hereyes in the bright light. Of course, as usual, Lavender had the curtains open in their dorm. every single morning at 5:30 Lavender woke up and every single morning she would open the curtains and let the sunlight in."It reminds me of home." Lavender would say,"all the forest andHagrid's little hut. It reminds me of our cottage."You'd think that after 5 and 1/2 years of being awakened like that Hermione would be used to it, but being as she spent most of her nights studying, the morning always caught heroff-guard.   
  
Hermione stumbled out of bed and started getting   
dressed. After putting on her black robes and brushing   
her stubborn hair, Hermione went down to the common room   
to meet up with Ron and Harry. They usually walked to   
the great Hall together in the mornings, but lately Ron   
and Harry haven't been around much. And this was one of   
those mornings. So she made her way to the great hall by   
herself, still in a bad mood from her rude awakening.   
  
When she walked into the great hall, Hermione spotted  
Harry and Ron flirting with their girls. She rolled her   
eyes and sat down next to them. Of course, they hadn't   
even noticed that she was there but she had gotten used   
to it. Lately Harry and Ron's horomones seemed to be   
taking over there minds and all they seemed to care   
about was who they were going out with Saturday night.   
  
  
Hermione has never been, still isn't, and probably never will be the type of girl who's life revolves around guys. In her 5 and 1/2 years at Hogwarts, she had never had a boyfriend. In her whole life, for that matter, she had never had a boyfriend. Of course she would say that she could care less. Although, if you saw her looking at Harry and his girlfriend Parvati , you would think differently. she usually had a look of hurt in her eyes. she would never admit to that. She was too proud to ever admit she was lonely.   
  
" Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione jerked out of her thoughts and looked across   
the table to see who was addressing her.   
  
"Oh hi Ginny. What's up?" Hermione asked, even though   
she didn't give a rat's ass what was up. Don't get me   
wrong, Hermione liked Ginny. They had become really good   
friends over the years but that particular morning   
Hermione wasn't interested in gossip.  
  
"Not much. But check this letter out!" Ginny said with   
her brown eyes lighting up. "I don't know who sent it but   
I have i feeling I'll find out really soon."  
  
Hermione gave her a curious look, then took the letter   
out of Ginny's hand and started to read:  
  
'My Dearest Ginny,  
  
Long have I waited to tell you my true feelings for you,   
but alas (alas?! Who the hell does this guy think he is,   
shakespeare?) I fear your rejection. I have admired you   
from afar for so long, I can't bare to go another day   
without knowing how you feel about me. Please meet me in   
the Trophy room tonight at 9:30.  
  
love,  
your secret admirer'  
  
Hermione gaped at the letter and Ginny beamed.  
  
"Oh my god, Ginny. Are you actually gonna go?" Hermione   
asked.  
  
"Well, duh! Of course I'm gonna go!" Ginny replied."Why   
wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just..."Hermione stopped and looked   
for the right words.  
"It's just a little suspicious. I mean, there are alot of untrustworthy (she shot a glare at Malfoy)people in this school that would do such a thing."  
  
"are you saying that you don't think this is real?!"   
Ginny demanded. "what, am I too stupid to get a guy to   
like me, is that it?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Ginny was   
taking it so hard! "No,no! that's not it! Just speaking   
from experience..."  
  
"What experience?" Ginny asked coldly." Sorry, but I   
don't recall you ever having a boyfriend. I don't recall   
anyone even liking you! So what the hell are you talking   
about?" Hermione just sat there staring at Ginny. How   
could she be so cruel? all Hermione was saying was to be   
careful. Hermione swallowed down what felt like tears.  
  
"That was really low." Hermione muttered.  
  
Ginny glared at her. "Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving." and  
with that she stormed off. Hermione stared after her in   
disbelief. finally, Ron and Harry noticed Hermione.  
  
"what's with Ginny?"asked Ron. Hermione scoffed. the only reason they were now paying attention to her was because of Ginny, not because they wanted to talk to her.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione muttered bitterly."Time of the   
month I guess." Ron and Harry snickered and went back to  
discussing the quidditch game coming up. Hermione sighed   
and took out a book. It looked like it was gonna be a   
long day.  
  
After breakfast, the trio made their way to the charms   
classroom. Hermione sat in the back of the classroom and   
Harry and Ron followed suit. The bell rang and Professor   
Flitwick started his lecture on the Deftiosa Charm.  
  
"The deftiosa charm is often used for those in the   
mining or construction industry. It causes the person   
who is being charmed to lose hearing for a brief moment.   
It is useful during big explosions, crashes, and recitals.   
There is no way to reverse the spell, it just wears off   
on it's own. Be careful, though, for if pronounced wrong, it might result in death." Flitwick explained.  
  
"sir, if this spell is dangerous, why teach it to us?"   
Hermione asked. She really didn't see the point in   
needing to know how to make people go deaf.  
  
"It is important, dear, in case you ever are in such a   
situation where you are in danger of really becoming deafbecause of a loud noise. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my lesson." Flitwick replied, a little annoyedthat he had been interupted.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione muttered sarcasticly, in a low voice   
so only Harry and Ron heard."What crawled up his ass?"   
Harry and Ron muffled a laugh.  
  
"whoa, Hermione. What's up with you today? It's so unlike you to be talking like that about a teacher." Harry asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes."Nothing, Ok?!" She replied   
exasperated." I'm just having a bad day, that's all." She instantly felt bad. she knew she shouldn't be griping Harry like that. It just slipped though.  
  
"Ok, ok! You don't have to get so defensive. I was just   
asking..."   
  
"Mr. Potter! Would you mind sharing with the class what   
is so important that you can't till after class?" the   
tiny professor said. By the look on his face you could   
tell that he was fed up with being interupted.  
  
"Nothing, sir." Harry muttered.  
  
"Good. Then, if you don't mind, I'm trying to teach the   
class something." Flitwick responded. After that, Harry   
and Hermione shut up. Ron, who hadn't said anything to   
start with, kept quiet. finally the bell rang and the   
three hurried out of the classroom.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Hermione. you nearly got me detention."   
Harry said spitefully.  
  
"Me?! Your the one who was talking! You didn't have to   
say anything back." hermione snapped back.  
  
"Well sorry for wondering why your in such a bad mood   
today!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"He's got a point, Hermione. You have been rather moody   
today." Ron pointed out.  
  
"shut up, Ron. this has nothing to do with you. It has   
nothing to do with you either, Harry. Just stay out of   
my business, ok?!" Hermione demanded before she stormed   
off. What did it matter to them if she was upset anyways?It's not like they really cared. If they cared, they wouldn't have been ditching her so much like they have been doing for the past month.   
  
Hermione was still fuming when she got to the Greenhousefor Herbology. Why was she in such a bad mood anyways,Hermione wondered. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but she rarely got the full 8 hours, so that wasn't it. And Harry and Ron had been practically ignoring her (in her opinion at least) for the past month so that wasn't it either. Maybe it was the whole 'Ginny Thing' from before. But that didn't seem to be it either.Maybe it was just everything put together.   
  
What ever it was, it was making Hermione miserable. More miserable than she already was. She glanced over at Harry and Ron. Both seemed to be perfectly content with Hermione not there. Maybe they didn't need her, but she knew she needed them.Hermione stood up and went over to whereHarry and Ron were sitting to apologize. As bad of a dayas it was, it would only get worse if she didn't have Harry and ron there to confide in. And even though they weren't around much, something is better than nothing.  
  
"Hey guys." She said sheepishly. They both looked up to her a little surprised. They weren't used to her apologizing so quickly. " I just wanted to say sorry. I've just been in a really bad mood today."  
  
"We noticed." Ron replied. "would you mind please telling us why, though?"  
  
"It's just that...never mind." Hermione quickly cut   
herself off. she wasn't about to go whining about all   
her problems to them. Even if they were her best friends, they were her problems and she could deal with it by herself. Ron let out an annoyed sigh and Harry rolled his eyes, but they stopped asking. If Hermione didn't want to tell them, fine.   
  
Hermione sat down with them just as Professor Sprout   
came in.  
  
"Today we're going to be doing a small lab, but first   
let me hand back your homework from last week." Sprout   
stated as she handed out the papers. Hermione grinned   
when Sprout handed her her paper, but for some reason   
Professor Sprout didn't smile back. Hermione just   
shrugged. even though she usually got ten out of ten on   
her homework, it still made her happy each time.   
  
Hermione looked at her paper and her jaw dropped. Eight   
out of ten?! That couldn't be right. How could she get   
eight out of ten? She was Hermione! She never got   
things wrong on her homework. It was impossible. There   
had to be a mistake. There just had to be.  
  
"Uhh, Professor? are you sure these are graded right?"   
Hermione asked. Professor sprout frowned and took the   
paper from Hermione to look it over.  
  
"Yes it is." Sprout said before rushing off to finish   
handing out papers.  
  
"I can't believe this! Look what she gave me!" hermione   
said, still in shock. She handed the paper to Ron and   
Harry. Harry scoffed in disbelief and Ron tried to hide   
a smile.  
  
"wow. I never thought I'd see the day. Hermione actually  
got something wrong." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped when Ron failed to   
supress a laugh.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. It's just one homework paper. It   
happens to everyone." Harry said.  
  
"Not me." Hermione replied stubbornly. Across the room,   
someone let out a surprised yell. All three whirled   
around to see who it was.  
  
"Ohh my god!" Neville exclaimed." I actually got 10 out   
of 10! I can't believe this! I gotta write gran..." He   
kept fumbling on. Hermione jaw dropped yet again.   
  
"Neville... beat... me..."Hermione said through clenched   
teeth. "that's just not right." Ron was now laughing. He   
couldn't hold it in any longer. Harry couldn't help but   
grin. It was about time Hermione was wrong. She was right so often, it was getting to be freaky.  
  
"Go Neville."Harry said with a laugh. Hermione glared at   
him and he instantly shut up.  
  
This just couldn't be right.  
Everything was going so wrong! I t was official. This   
was one of the worse days in Hermione's life. Almost as  
bad as that day in second grade when she lost the   
spelling bee. her father was so dissappointed in her. He   
didn't say anything, but you could see it in his eyes.   
Hermione hated that day. she hated the way her father   
looked at her. As if he was wondering if they were reallyrelated. From then on, Hermione vowed to do her best for her father. And ever since that day, she has.  
  
For the rest of the day she refused to talk to anybody.   
She just spent her whole lunch hour rereading what the   
homework was on. Harry tried to convince her to eat but   
she just left to the library. She had made a mistake once(actually twice but who cares?), and she wasn't planning on doing it again. Not matter what it takes, she wasn't going to let Neville, or anyone else be better than her.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, ok. I know. so I made it so that she takes her   
homework way too seriously. But that's how her character   
is developed to be in the books! anywhoo, please review!   
email me if you have suggestions on how to make this   
better. Also, would anyone mind telling me what a beta   
reader is? Ohh yeah, sorry if the language offended   
anyone, but that's what I'm used to hearing (my sister   
has a big 'pottymouth'. hehe... I love that phrase.).Like I said before, I put it in there for effect. 


End file.
